Marvel-Filme
:Dieses Wiki ist allen Filmen gewidmet, die auf Marvel-Comics basieren. Wir freuen uns über viel Input von motivierten Marvel-Fans und stehen Neulingen gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite! Das Wiki wurde am 14. Mai 2012 von Spinelli313 gegründet und schaffte es in nicht mal drei Jahren auf über sechshundert Artikel. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen hast kannst du dich gerne an die Administratoren wenden. Wir wünschen dir nun viel Spaß beim stöbern, lesen und schreiben. Slider_X-Men_Apocalypse.jpg|X-Men: Apocalypse|link=Benutzer_Blog:Captain_Schlabberhose/X-Men:_Apocalypse_-_Spezial-Blog|linktext=Die Mutanten sind zurück! Und mit ihnen Apocalypse und seine Reiter... Civil_War_Slider.jpg|The First Avenger: Civil War|link=Portal:Civil_War_Instant_Expert|linktext=In unserem Instant expert findets du alles was du zum Film wissen musst! Vision in Age of Ultron.jpeg|Vision|link=Vision|linktext=Der neue Avenger INEX AAoU LP Slider DE (1).jpg|Instant Expert|link=http://de.marvel-filme.wikia.com/wiki/Portal%3AAvengers_2_Instant_Expert|linktext= Was sagt die Community? Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|MCU Platzhalter 6.11.2020 Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|MCU Platzhalter 10.07.2020 Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|MCU Platzhalter 1.05.2020 Avengers - Infinity War Filmlogo.jpg|Avengers 4 (2019)|link=Avengers Captain Marvel Filmlogo Comic Con 2016.jpg|Captain Marvel (2019)|link=Captain Marvel (Film) Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Spider-Man Animationsfilm (2018)|link=Spider-Man (Animationsfilm) Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|FOX Platzhalter 13.07.2018 Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018)|link=Ant-Man and the Wasp Avengers - Infinity War Filmlogo.jpg|Avengers: Infinty War (2018)|link=Avengers: Infinity War Black Panther Filmlogo Comic Con 2016.jpg|Black Panther (2018)|link=Black Panther (Film) Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|FOX Platzhalter 12.01.2018 Thor Ragnarok Comic Con 2016 Logo.jpg|Thor: Ragnarök (2017)|link=Thor: Ragnarök Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|FOX Platzhalter 6.10.2017 Spider-Man - Homecoming.jpg|Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)|link=Spider-Man: Homecoming Kingsman - The Golden Circle Teaserposter.jpg|Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017)|link=Kingsman: The Golden Circle Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Teaserposter.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017)|link=Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Logan deutsches Teaserposter.jpg|Logan (2017)|link=Logan (Film) Doctor Strange deutsches Teaserposter 2.jpg|Doctor Strange (2016)|link=Doctor Strange (Film) X-Men - Apocalypse deutsches Kinoposter 2.jpg|X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)|link=X-Men: Apocalypse The First Avenger CiviWAR.jpg|The Frist Avenger: Civil War (2016)|link=The First Avenger: Civil War Deadpool zweites deutsches Kinoposter.jpg|Deadpool (2016)|link=Deadpool (Film) Fant4stic Poster 4 deutsches Poster.jpg|Fantastic Four (2015)|link=Fantastic Four (Reboot) Ant-Man deutsches Kinoposter.jpg|Ant-Man (2015)|link=Ant-Man (Film) Porter Age Of Ultron Deutsch.jpg|Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015)|link=Avengers: Age of Ultron Kingsman Deutsches Poster.jpg|Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)|link=Kingsman: The Secret Service Baymax Riesiges Robowabohu Poster 1.jpg|Baymax - Riesgies Robowabohu (2015)|link=Baymax - Riesiges Robowabohu 515373.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)|link=Guardians of the Galaxy X-Men Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Poster.jpg|X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit (2014)|link=X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Poster 2.jpg|The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro (2014)|link=The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro Captain America 2 The Return of the First Avenger.jpg|The Return of the First Avenger (2014)|link=The Return of the First Avenger Thor - The Dark Kingdom.jpg|Thor: The Dark Kingdom (2013)|link=Thor: The Dark Kingdom Kick Ass 2 Poster.jpg|Kick-Ass 2 (2013)|link=Kick-Ass 2 Wolverine Weg des Kriegers Poster.jpg|Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers (2013)|link=Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers Iron-man-3-poster.jpg|Iron Man 3 (2013)|link=Iron Man 3 Men in Black 3.jpg|Men in Black III (2012)|link=Men in Black III The Amazing Spiderman Poster.jpg|The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)|link=The Amazing Spider-Man Marvels The Avengers Poster.jpg|Marvel's The Avengers (2012)|link=Marvel's The Avengers Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance Poster.jpg|Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (2012)|link=Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Captain America - The First Avenger duetsches Kinoposter.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger|link=Captain America: The First Avenger X-Men Erste Entscheidung Poster.jpg|X-Men: Erste Entscheidung (2011)|link=X-Men: Erste Entscheidung Thor Poster.jpg|Thor (2011)|link=Thor (Film) Iron Man 2 deutsches Kinoposter.jpg|Iron Man 2 (2010)|link=Iron Man 2 Kick Ass Poster.jpg|Kick-Ass (2010)|link=Kick-Ass (Film) X-Men Origins Wolverine Filmposter.jpg|X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)|link=X-Men Origins: Wolverine Punisher War Zone Poster.jpg|Punisher: War Zone (2008)|link=Punisher: War Zone Der unglaubliche Hulk.jpg|Der unglaubliche Hulk (2008)|link=Der unglaubliche Hulk Iron Man Poster.jpg|Iron Man (2008)|link=Iron Man (Film) Fantastic Four Rise of the Silver Surfer Poster.jpg|Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007)|link=Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Spider-Man 3 Poster.jpg|Spider-Man 3 (2007)|link=http://de.marvel-filme.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-Man_3 Ghost Rider Poster.jpg|Ghost Rider (2007)|link=Ghost Rider (Film) X Men Der letzte Widerstand Poster.jpg|X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand (2006)|link=X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand Fantastic Four Poster.jpg|Fantastic Four (2005)|link=Fantastic Four (Film) Elektra Poster.jpg|Elektra (2005)|link=Elektra (Film) Blade Trinity Poster.jpg|Blade: Trinity (2004)|link=Blade: Trinity Spider-Man 2 Poster.jpg|Spider-Man 2 (2004)|link=Spider-Man 2 The Punisher Poster.jpg|The Punisher (2004)|link=The Punisher Hulk Poster.jpg|Hulk (2003)|link=Hulk (Film) X-Men 2 deutsches Kinoposter.jpg|X-Men 2 (2003)|link=X-Men 2 Daredevil Poster.jpg|Daredevil (2003)|link=Daredevil (Film) Spider-Man Poster.jpg|Spider-Man (2002)|link=Spider-Man Film Blade 2 Poster.jpg|Blade 2 (2002)|link=Blade 2 Men in Black 2.jpg|Men in Black II (2002)|link=Men in Black II X-Men zweites deutsches Filmposter.jpg|X-Men (2000)|link=X-Men (Film) Blade Poster.jpg|Blade (1998)|link=Blade (Film) Men in Black.jpg|Men in Black (1997)|link=Men in Black (Film) Fantastic Four 1994 Poster.jpg|Fantastic Four (1994)|link=Fantastic Four 81994) Captain America 1990 Poster.jpg|Captain America (1990)|link=Captain America (Film 1990) Der Punisher Poster.jpg|Der Punisher (1989)|link=Der Punisher Howard The Duck Poster.jpg|Howard - Ein tierischer Held (1986)|link=Howard - Ein tierischer Held Conan der Zerstörer.jpg|Conan der Zerstörer (1984)|link=Conan der Zerstörer Conan der Barbar.jpg|Conan der Barbar (1982)|link=Conan der Barbar Captain America Poster 1944.jpg|Captain America (1944)|link=Captain America (Film 1944) X-Men The Animated Series Logo.jpg|X-Men (1992 - 1997)|link=X-Men (Serie) New Spider-Man Logo.jpg|New Spider-Man (1993 - 1998)|link=New Spider-Man The Spectacular Spider-Man Serien Logo.png|Spectacular Spider-Man (2008 - 2009)|link=Spectacular Spider-Man Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo 5.jpg|Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013 - )|link=Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Carter Cover.jpg|Marvel's Agent Carter (2015 - 2016)|link=Marvel's Agent Carter Powers Logo.jpg|Powers (2015- )|link=Powers Marvel's Daredevil Logo.png|Marvel's Daredevil (2015- )|link=Marvel's Daredevil Marvel's Jessica Jones Logo.png|Marvel's Jessica Jones (2015- )|link=Marvel's Jessica Jones Marvel's Luke Cage Logo.png|Marvel's Luke Cage (2016)|link=Marvel's Luke Cage Marvel's Iron Fist Logo.png|Marvel's Iron Fist (2017)|link=Marvel's Iron Fist Marvel's The Defenders Logo 2.jpg|Marvel's The Defenders (2017)|link=Marvel's The Defenders Legion Logo.jpg|Legion (2017)|link=Legion (Fernsehserie) Marvel's Cloak and Dagger Ankündigungslogo.jpg|Marvel's Cloak and Dagger (2017)|link=Marvel's Cloak and Dagger Gambit Filmlogo Platzhalter.png|Gambit|link=Gambit (Film) X-Force Konzeptfoto.jpg|X-Force|link=X-Force (Film) Inhumans Filmlogo.jpg|Inhumans|link=Inhumans (Film) Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Men in Black IV|link=Men in Black IV Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Kick-Ass 3|link=Kick-Ass 3 Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Der Unglaubliche Hulk 2|link=Der unglaubliche Hulk 2 Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Runaways|link=Runaways (Film) Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Venom Carnage|link=Venom Carnage Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Sif|link=Sif (Film) Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Blade (Reebot)|link=Blade (Reebot) Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Nick Fury|link=Nick Fury (Film) Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Black Widow|link=Black Widow (Film) Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Marvel's The Avengers 4 Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Spider-Woman Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Iron Man 4|link=Iron Man 4 Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Black Cat|link=Black Cat (Film) Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Superoir|link=Superoir (Film) Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Dreadstar|link=Dreadstar (Film) Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Starlight|link=Starlight (Film) Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|New Mutants|link=New Mutants Marvel Studios Logo.jpg|Deadpool 2|link=Deadpool 2 MARVEL-Filme Wiki Weitere Blogs plain date · alle Blogs Welche Marvel-Helden seht ihr am liebsten auf der Leinwand? Avengers Spider-Man X-Men Ghost Rider Fantastic Four Auf welchen Phase 3 Film freut ihr euch am Meisten ? Captain America: Civil War Doctor Strange Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Spider-Man Thor: Ragnarök Black Panther Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 Ant-Man and the Wasp Captain Marvel Avengers: Infinity War, Part 2 Inhumans Doctor Strange startet am 4.11.2016 in den USA und am 27.10.2016 in Deutschland. :Um einen neuen Artikel zu erstellen, musst du nur den Artikelnamen in diese Box schreiben: width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Erstelle einen neuen Artikel Filmliste? Klicke hier! __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Wiki